Mad Madam Mim
Madam Mim (sometimes also named Mad Madam Mim) is an antagonist in Disney's 1963 feature film The Sword in the Stone, which is based on the novel of the same name by T. H. White. She was voiced by the late Martha Wentworth which was also her last role before her retirement and death. History Madam Mim is a witch whose powers (apparently) rival those of Merlin himself. Overconfidence nevertheless proves her biggest flaw. An old rival of Merlin, she holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as a conceited spell-caster boisterously impressed with her own power, who also uses magic sadistically. She is also a highly morbid character with an abhorrence for all things wholesome, especially sunshine. Madam Mim is also dishonest and unscrupulous. Movie viewers observe this when she broke her own rules during her duel with Merlin; she even used a so-called loophole when she took on the form of a dragon. Mim clearly doesn't care in the least about rules, so she probably made them up solely for the sake of limiting Merlin (as the latter's honorable character would not allow him to break rules). Powers and Abilities While Madam Mim claims to surpass Merlin in power, she is factually no more than a pretentious, garden-variety hex . She is initially shown withering flowers and performing other minor tricks. The main ability she displays, however, is her shape-shifting skill : During her introduction scene, Mim gives herself a hog's face before changing into a seductive beauty, then takes the form of a cat. Her "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin further highlights her penchant for shape-shifting. On this occasion, she turns into a crocodile, then a fox, a chicken, an elephant, a tiger, a rattlesnake, and a rhinoceros (all of which were colored pink). She ends her little performance with the transformation into a menacing, grotesque purple dragon. Appearances After Merlin transforms Arthur into a bird, Arthur finds himself pursued by a hawk and subsequently flees into the woods. He unwittingly perches atop the abode of Madam Mim, ducking into her chimney as the hawk swoops once more at him in a predatory lunge. Arthur surprises Mim with his inadvertent arrival. Mim tries to convince Arthur that she is superior to Merlin, but Arthur remains unconvinced, citing Merlin's benevolence when using magic. This infuriates Mim, being that she sees all good things as bad ("Yes, and in my book, that's bad!"), so she decides to kill him . She transforms into a cat and captures Arthur, but Merlin appears in a whirlwind and prevents Mim from destroying Arthur by interrupting her. (Archimedes had just previously alerted Merlin regarding Arthur's whereabouts.) This results in a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for the young boy's life. Mim consistently cheats throughout the duel, breaking each of her self-set rules every time she shape-shifts. Mim initially has the upper hand (especially after transforming into a dragon), but Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. She is last seen at home in her bed, recovering from the disease. Merlin advises her to get plenty of rest and sunshine, opening a hole in her roof as he speaks. Mim rants about how much she hates sunshine as Merlin and the other two depart. Inspirations * Hog Face - Warthog from “The Muppet Show: Milton Berle and Pig from "Paz" * Beauty Form - Esmeralda from “Disney The Hunchback of Notre Dame”, Aurora from “Disney Sleeping Beauty”, and Shari from "Golden Films: The Red Shoes" * Cat Form - Lucifer from “Cinderella” and Si and Am from “Lady and the Tramp” * Crocodile Form - Brutus and Nero from “The Rescuers”, King Gator from "All Dogs Go To Heaven", and the Crocodile from “The Muppet Show” * Fox Form - Fox from “Mary Poppins”, Popi from "Oscar's Oasis", and Nick Wilde from "Zootopia". * Chicken Form - Bunty from “Chicken Run” * Elephant Form - Winifred from “Disney’s The Jungle Book” * Tiger Form - Tiny Tiger from “Crash Bandicoot: Warped”, Butch from “Sesame Street”, Stripes from “Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse”, and Phango from “Khumba” * Rattlesnake Form - Snake Messina from “Freddie the F.R.O.G.”, Rattlesnake Jake from “Rango”, Joanna from "The Rescuers Down Under", and Vicki from “Kermit’s Swamp Years” * Rhinoceros Form - Rhinoceros from “Bedknobs and Broomsticks”, Carl and Frank from "Ice Age", and the Rhinoceros from "Tom and Jerry: Sorry Safari". * Dragon Form - Dragons from “Quest for Camelot”, Jabberwocky from “Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland”, The Dragon from “Room on the Broom”, and Monstrous Nightmare from “How to Train Your Dragon” Category:The Sword in the Stone Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Nuisance Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Cheaters Category:Singing Characters Category:Bullies Category:Females Category:Crocodiles and Alligators Category:Foxes Category:Chickens Category:Elephants Category:Tigers Category:Snakes Category:Rhinos Category:Dragons and Mythical Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Pigs Category:Domestic Cats Category:Tricksters Category:Cats Category:Elephants and Mammoths Category:Idiots